Обсуждение:Битва за Хогвартс
Участники Или я что-то путаю, или Чжоу - однокурсница Гарри. Тогда она должна была ещё учиться в Хогвартсе, когда началась Битва. Я сначала откатила правку, а потом задумалась: а права ли я? Проверю... Если она старше, я поставлю Чжоу в раздел "окончившие Хогвартс" Читалка 20:26, 17 августа 2009 (UTC) :Почти все в разделе "Орден Феникса" - действительно из Ордена. Аберфорт под вопросом. Из остальных не-орденцев: Оливер Вуд, Флёр Делакур и Августа Долгопупс. Да, можно поставить и "Остальные взрослые волшебники". Не заводить же этот раздел из-за трёх человек...Читалка 18:19, ноября 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Бился ли Чарли Уизли в БзХ, не знаю. Ничего об этом не сказанно...92.194.227.232 12:02, января 30, 2010 (UTC) Какие вы,не внимательные. Там написано что Элтони Голдстейн пуфендуец.Но,если мы зайдём на его статью то увидим что он когтевранец. Кто такой Тенебрус? Фестралы были с Клювокрылом. Он записан в участниках. Неужели я ещё кого-то не заметила?Читалка 16:32, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) Карточка битвы Я тут карточку битвы создал в начале статьи. Удалять данные в конце статьи о сторонах и погибших у меня рука не поднялась, но думаю эта информация уже не нужна если есть карточка. Если в карточку нужно что то добавить - пожалуйста буду рад, добавляйте. Картинку я оставил прежнюю размещённую Exlex, просто немного увеличил.Lord Zakir 17:40, июля 4, 2011 (UTC) :Карточка - это хорошо. Хорошая, надо сказать карточка). Раздел в конце статьи просто более подробный, пусть будет, Вы не против?--Читалка 17:46, июля 4, 2011 (UTC) :Совершенно не против, чем подробнее тем и лучше.Lord Zakir 17:50, июля 4, 2011 (UTC) Потери Не уверена, что Долохов и Макнейр погибли. Об этом напрямую нигде в книге не говорится. Может, в карточке написать: "вероятно также:"--Читалка 17:59, июля 4, 2011 (UTC) :Сегодня поставили напротив Долохова значёк смерти. Что, в фильме он гибнет?--Читалка 07:23, июля 15, 2011 (UTC) Пару цитат в помощь: гл.31, стр. 529: "Вы не видели Римуса? - крикнула ему вслед Тонкс. - Он сражался с Долоховым, - ответил Аберфорт" гл. 31, стр. 537: "В проходе возникли Фред и Перси, мечущие заклятия в противника в масках и капюшонах. (в книге стоит "противника" - ед. ч. и "масках и капюшонах" - мн. ч., где там опечатка непонятно) /.../ Тот, что сражался с Перси, резко отступил. Капюшон соскользнул с него, открывая высокий лоб и волосы с проседью... - Добрый день, господин министр! - крикнул Перси, ловко метнув в Толстоватого заклятие. Министр выронил волшебную палочку и схватился за воротник, явно борясь с дурнотой. /.../ Толстоватый упал на пол, весь покрывшись тонкими шипами, похоже, он на глазах превращался во что-то вроде морского ежа." гл. 32, стр. 544: "Дин, видимо, сумел раздобыть себе палочку, и теперь бился с Долоховым, а Парвати - с Трэверсом. /.../ - Здесь невидимка! - закричал Пожиратель смерти с закрытым маской лицом, указывая на странное зрелище ''(пригоршню цапней на голове спрятанного под мантией Рона). Дин воспользовался тем, что противник на секунду отвлёкся, и ударил его Оглушающим заклятием. Долохов попытался отомстить за товарища, но Парвати запустила в него Петрификус тоталус."'' гл.32, стр. 545: "Вот у входной двери Яксли сражается с Флитвиком, а прямо за ними Пожиратель смерти в маске дерётся с Кингсли. /.../ - НЕТ! - взвизгнула Гермиона, и оглушительный хлопок её волшебной палочки отбросил Фенрира Сивого от слабо шевелящегося тела Лаванды Браун. Он ударился о мраморные перила и попытался подняться на ноги. Но тут на голову ему упал /.../ хрустальный шар. Фенрир грохнулся об пол и больше не шевелился." гл. 36, стр.619: "... Гарри снова применил Щитовые чары, и намеченные Волан-де-Мортом жертвы, Симус Финниган и Ханна Аббот, прорвались мимо него в Большой зал..." гл. 36, стр.620. "Гарри видел, как Джордж и Ли Джордан повалили на пол Яксли, как Долохов пал от руки Флитвика, как Хагрид швырнул через всю комнату Уолдена Макнейра и тот врезался в противоположную стену и мешком упал на пол. Он видел, как Рон и Невилл сбили с ног Фенрира Сивого, как Аберфорт ударил Оглушающим заклятием Руквуда, как Артур и Перси одолели Толстоватого, а Люциус и Нарцисса Малфой, даже не пытаясь сражаться, бежали сквозь толпу, выкрикивая имя своего сына." ста, Скажите пожалуйста, у меня у одной в фильме было так? (смотрела в кинотеарте) Гойл случайно запускает Адское пламя-Гойл срывается с кучи стульев и погибает-Рон затаскивает Гойла к себе на метлу, а Блейз изчезает. вот я это заметила, но не решала вписать в отличия фильма от книги.. О_о Nevill Longbottom 15:58, июля 19, 2011 (UTC) Неточность в разделе «за кулисами» Чтобы не создавать новую тему: не точность в разделе За кулисами, цитирую: В седьмой книге Гарри видит погибшего Колина Криви, который в своё время (в пятой книге) был в составе Отряда Дамблдора. В пятом фильме Криви отсутствует, нишу члена ОД помладше заполняет новый персонаж Найджел Уолперт. Однако в последнем фильме нет ни Криви, ни Найджела. В последнем фильме он присутствовал, в Категория:Файлы/Найджел можно найти скрин момента, где он передает сообщение о прибытии ГП в Хогвастс (33 минута фильма). В английском вики Battle of Hogwarts есть еще упоминание о его появлении: As the Snatchers fell into the ravine below, Neville threw himself onto the un-exploded part of the bridge, holding to the intact wooden beams, as Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan, Leanne, Padma Patil and Nigel Wolpert managed to help him up.5 Там же есть скрин из фильма (54 мин 30 сек): Ссылка на источник (могу сделать с BDRip 1080p, если нужно лучшее качество) Слева кучерявый не он (кто не верит 33 мин 7-10сек, стоит справа за Падма Патил и Дин Томас), а крайний правый темноват что-то, хотя может это игра света (что в другой одежде - опустим). Итого, набирается 1,5 землекопа, что он был в фильме. PS Да, не ищу простых путей, и в титрах на 2:02:22 тоже нашел xD PS2 А еще надо бы перенести файлы из этой Категория:Файлы/Найджел_Волперт в Категория:Файлы/Найджел (потому что в первой меньше), а после переименовать в Найджел Уолперт для точности. Snezhok scrupulous mode 89.190.231.141 20:01, мая 20, 2014 (UTC) :Исправить неточности такие. А категории не нельзя переименовать, если только переносить --exlex 14:02, мая 21, 2014 (UTC)